


The Witcher fanarts

by willowsmarika



Series: willowsmarika's edits [39]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Animated GIFs, Art, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, Gifset, Graphic Format: GIF, Inspired by Music, Song Lyrics, abuse of the color purple
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-22 13:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22049989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowsmarika/pseuds/willowsmarika
Summary: Just trying to collect and archive all the stuff I made through the years.
Series: willowsmarika's edits [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1216275
Kudos: 13
Collections: Witcher





	1. Seven Devils

  
  
  
  
_Holy water cannot help you now_  
_Thousand armies couldn’t keep me out_  
_See I’ve come to burn your kingdom down_  
_And no rivers and no lakes can put the fire out_  



	2. Landscape

  
  
  
  
_She can’t see the landscape anymore_  
_It’s all painted in her grief_  
_All of her history etched out at her feet_  
  
_Cause she’s just like the weather, can’t hold her together_  
_Born from dark water, daughter of the rain and snow_  



End file.
